The Black Cauldron (TheWildAnimal13 Animal Style)
Cast: *Taran - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Eilowny - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *The Horned King - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Fflewddur Fflam - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Gurgi - Rollo (A Movie of Eggs) *Dallben - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Hen-Wen - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Creeper - Cheezi (w/Chungu as an extra; The Lion Guard) *King Eidilling - Django (Ratatouille) *Doli - Spot (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Orddu, Orwen and Orgoch - Belladonna (An All Dogs Christmas Carol), Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) and Muriel (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Dallben's Cat - Patch (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Gwythaints as themselves *Sleeping Guard - Mooch (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *The Horned King's Henchmen - Hyenas (The Lion Guard) *Dancing Woman - Dhahabu (The Lion Guard) *Guard who spotted/attacked Taran - Ushari (The Lion Guard) *Another guard with a sword - Kenge (The Lion Guard) *Fairfolk Little Girl - Marie (The Aristocats) *Fairfolk Little Boys - Berlioz, Toulouse (The Aristocats) and Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Other Fairfolk - Various Cats *Cauldron Born - Zombie Eggs (Another Movie of Eggs and A Chicken) Scenes: #Prologue #Kion's Dream #Tanya's Vision #The Great Janja #Enter Rollo #Tanya Gets Captured #In Janja's Castle #Janja's Demand/Kion Helps Tanya Escape #Princess Fuli/The Great King's Chamber #Enter Bagheera/The Sword's Magic #Cheezi and Chungu Brings Bad News #In the Forest/Rollo's Return #Whirlpool/King Django and Animal Folk #Reunion/The Search Begins #The Witches of Morva #A Trade #Recaptured/Cauldron Born #Rollo's Sacrifice/Reversing the Spell #Janja's Demise/A Narrow Escape #Another Bargain/'He's Alive!'/Happy End in Prydain #End Credits Movie used: *The Black Cauldron (1985) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *The Lion Guard 1: Return of the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-2019) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *Another Movie of Eggs and A Chicken (2009) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992-1993) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *Ratatouille (2007) *Ratatouille Video Game (2007) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *101 Dalmatian Street (2019-) *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996-1998) *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *The Aristocats 1 (1970) *The Aristocats 2: Berlioz's Wild Adventure (2006) *Oliver and Company (1988) *The Little Polar Bear 1 (2001) *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) *Top Cat (1961-1962) *The Lion King 1 (1994) Gallery: Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as Taran Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Eilowny Janja.png|Janja as the Horned King Young Bagheera.jpg|Young Bagheera as Fflewddur Fflam Rollo.jpg|Rollo as Gurgi Young Baloo.jpg|Young Baloo as Dallben Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-5380.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Hen-Wen Cheezi and Chungu.png|Cheezi and Chungu as Creeper Django.jpg|Django as King Eidilling Spot (101 Dalmatians).jpg|Spot as Doli Belladonna.png|Belladonna, Madame Mousey.jpg|Madame Mousey Muriel in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|and Muriel as Orddu, Orwen and Orgoch Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:The Black Cauldron Movies Category:The Black Cauldron spoof Category:The Black Cauldron Movie Spoofs Category:The Black Cauldron Movies Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof